


The Flower Attracted to the Flame

by TsundereDreamer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A growing love, F/M, Immortality, Motherly feelings change, My own take on their relationship, Older Woman/Younger Man, That may or may not be existent in game, childhood crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereDreamer/pseuds/TsundereDreamer
Summary: Gentiana watches a young boy grow into a man and at the same time, expresses confusion at her own evolving feelings. And his as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I kinda like the thought of these two as a pairing. This is my first fanfic/drabble I've made public... So be easy on me! Now, sorry if this seems weird but I wrote this in the spur of the moment.

For a woman who’s existence was equivalent to a millennia, the chance meeting with the Scientia boy changed her life forever. As an immortal, Gentiana hadn’t aged a day and yet she watched as he grew up before her eyes. She met him one day in Lucis castle after her meeting with Noctis; Gentiana always enjoyed spending time with the slowly healing child. It had pleased her to see that he had his own personal “attendant” in the bespectacled boy. Ignis Scientia was always polite and calm towards both Noctis and Gentiana herself. 

“You are such a well behaved child…” She would say to him, with a smile on her plum colored lips. The ten year old would nod, almost gracefully and thanked her. Always. Emerald eyes would follow him as he went about his daily routine. So disciplined, a true perfectionist. 

During the days when she visited, per Luna’s orders to watch Noctis, Gentiana would often read in the more quieter moments. In those moments were when Ignis would approach the woman with pink cheeks, curious as to what she was reading.

Once she had been reading the Cosmology, the book of their world’s lore. Even though she lived through most of those events, skimming the pages brought back memories. When he asked her, Gentiana smiled at Ignis and beckoned him closer. 

“Don’t be shy, dear.” She held up the book for him to look at the cover. 

"Do you know what this is?” 

Ignis nodded, pushing in his glasses by the bridge. “The story of the gods, the king, and the oracle…” 

She hummed softly to herself at his response. How wise, for one so young…

"Its such a beautiful story…” Gentiana whispered, almost to no one in particular. Ignis quirked his head to the side in curiosity. 

"Why is that, milady?” A small chuckle escaped her red mouth. 

"Forgive me… I…it makes me happy. To know that the beauty of world and its teachings were put into one book. Its strange, I know.” She apologized for pushing nonsense onto him. To her surprise, he shook his head. 

"Milady, if it brings you happiness to read those passages then there’s nothing to apologize for… Besides, you’re….pretty when you smile like that.” He admitted, his normally pale cheeks colored rose pink. 

Gentiana placed a hand on the boy’s head. “Thank you, Ignis.” 

They had spoken a lot afterwards, for he had many questions for Gentiana about her knowledge. She always regarded him with a motherly touch and a gentle yet stern approach to teaching. Ignis was always eager to listen, never interrupting which made the woman happy. 

She had enjoyed his company for many years. But as he grew older… Her affections for him began to change. It felt wrong, for she had developed an almost maternal love for the Scientia boy and now… 

He was a man. 

He grew to become handsome, highly intelligent, calm, calculating, and incredibly kind. Ignis held his head up high, not afraid to question anyone or anything. Even his eyes towards her changed. The eyes that looked to her with adoration and admiration turned intense, with respect but with a unique edge.

An almost desirable gaze. Not at all lustful in any way... But loving, for he began to see her as a woman. No longer a teacher.

Was it wrong for her to feel such a way? Even so, Gentiana couldn’t help how she felt; neither could he, frankly. But at this moment in time, they had a duty to perform to their respective royal.

It would have to wait. Perhaps it wasn’t meant to be anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Ignis sure grew into a handsome man... Hehehe....


End file.
